Army of Voraci
n Sigil of Voraci]] ese Sigil of Voraci]] Summary The Army of Voraci, formerly known as the Bannerless Army, is composed of a multitude of races including goblinoid races, humans, ogres and elves, as well as dragons, who have recently been awoken from centuries of sleep by forces unknown. This colossal and growing force is the culmination of events set in motion long ago, some of which a group known as Bregor's Boys was directly involved in. They are ruled under Oris, whom the party turned over to Dalamar and has since become the vessel of Voraci. The army marches under the sign of a white 'V' on a black banner or painted on the armor of its soldiers. Few know about Oris' or Voraci's involvement with these mysterious armies and, though the party has tried to warn many in their travels, few still grasp the magnitude of the threat. An offshoot of the Army of Voraci appears in the town of Longcast in Arcadia appeared in 1512. Riders flying the banner of Voraci were riding in the direction of Longcast, and a bandit claiming to be from Kneecap was a Voraci worshiper (which Captain Grace of Kneecap confirmed). (Desperate Measures: Episode 07). There is currently no known connection between the Longcast Army of Voraci and the Solum Army of Voraci, beyond the god they worship. __TOC__ The Soldiers Much of the army consists of untrained militia who are neither very seasoned in battle nor well equipped. It is likely that the soldiers do not know who or what they actually serve and are merely following their local lords, selling their swords, or simply brigands united under the common goal of conquest and plunder. The party encountered rider's who served a General named Greger but the party was unable to discern the extent of his affiliation with Voraci. Also a young scout whom the party interrogated confirmed Oris to be the leader but knew little about Voraci, only stating that the armies were promising gold and rewards to those who joined and that he only joined because he and his friends thought it better than fighting against them. Conquest of Solum Valesburg was the first to fall to Voraci and it is likely that the initial forces of the army consisted of the citizens of the city who could be lured or coerced into serving Voraci. The first mention of bannerless armies said they were to the east of Riverdale as well as south of Valesburg battling with Palanthas. They have since covered much of the territories surrounding Valesburg and continue to march out further with each conquest. A force led by a man named Shifty attempted to take the High Clerist's Tower with the use of siege machines but were repelled when the party intervened, though it is likely they will return. Another force has conquered Cherindar and likely all the towns between there and Valesburg. It is not known in total how many cities have yet fallen. Encounters *The party encountered the army directly for the first time in Episode 32, when they arrived to see the High Clerist's Tower under siege by a large force with no banners. *In Episode 33 they routed the force outside the High Clerist's Tower and defeated its leader Shifty, who wore a large greathelm and wielded a black +2 longsword. *In Episode 34 while traveling through the woods the party was ridden down by 6 riders bearing armor with a white 'V' painted on the chest. *During Episode 35 as they continue their travels they are approached by scouts in the night who prove to be no match for the party. They interrogate the last survivor and learn that the army that conquered Cherindar headed towards High Pond. Rollplay Solum Season 2 Eventually Oris commanded Great Four Voraci Generals until he died. Now they each fight for power over another. All of them are very powerful, ruthless and possess different talents. Related Quotes *Army said to have: - "materialized out of thin air" *Captive trebuchet engineer at High Clerist's Tower: "Rape, pillage, burn, we get whatever we want. It's wonderful being on the winning side of a war." *Azril (using Speak with Dead spell): "Who did you serve in life right before death?" Dead soldier' "I served General Greger." Category:Lore